Empty
by valkys
Summary: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE. WITHOUT SUMMARY, JUST READ IT CAREFULLY


Seorang namja cantik berambut blonde terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman didepan Universitas Dongbang. Namja cantik ini mengenakan kaus v neck lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans putih dan sepatu ankle boots senada dengan atasannya. Doe eyesnya sibuk memperhatikan buku yang ada pada genggamannya. Sedangkan bibir kissable-pinknya sesekali berkomat-kamit dan kadang ia poutkan.

.

Grep

.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang memeluknya dari belakang. Namja itu terlihat tampan dan manly, sangat kontras dengan namja yang berada dipelukannya.

"Serius sekali, Boo..." Ucap orang yang memeluknya itu.

"Bear!" Pekik si namja manis setelah sebelumnya ia menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama 3 hari ini tanpaku hmm?"

Namja cantik itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap orang yang tadi memeluknya. "Jung Yunie Yunho! Kau kemana saja huh? Tiga hari menghilang tanpa kabar sedikitpun." Ucapnya. Bibirnya ia poutkan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin memakannya saat itu juga.

Orang yang dipanggil Jung Yunho itu hanya tersenyum kecil, ia mengitari kursi itu dan berdiri tepat disamping namja satunya, ia memegang kedua bahu namja itu dan memaksanya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Penyakit appa tiba-tiba kambuh, boo. Kami panik dan buru-buru membawanya ke Jepang untuk pengobatan. Maaf aku tak sempat memberitahumu."

Namja cantik itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya imut, "yah! Kenapa tidak memberitahu dari tadi eoh? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Appa Jung sekarang?"

"Sudah membaik.. walau masih harus dirawat."

.

.

.

Mereka, namja tampan-Jung Yunho dan namja cantik-Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih. Percintaan sesama jenis sudah bukan lagi hal yang tabu di Korea, mereka saling menghargai satu sama lain tanpa ada perbedaan. Mereka telah bersama selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Terlihat sangat cocok jika dilihat dari sudut manapun.

Kim Jaejoong yang manja dan Jung Yunho yang dewasa. Kim Jaejoong yang cerewet dan Jung Yunho yang diam. Kim Jaejoong yang penyabar dan Jung Yunho yang mudah tersulut emosi. Kim Jaejoong yang lemah dan Jung Yunho yang kuat. Dan Kim Jaejoong yang setia dan Jung Yunho yang tak pernah ingkar janji.

Banyak yang iri dengan pasangan ini. Pasalnya mereka selalu mengumbar kemesraan tanpa perduli tempat dan waktu. Tak pernah berpisah dan terus lengket seperti amplop dan perangko. Tak pernah menyerah walau rintangan berat menghadang. Dan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih baru yang terus saja terlihat berbunga-bunga sepanjang waktu.

.

.

"Bear..." ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Hm? Waeyo?"

"Ayo beli ice cream. Hehe..." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Yunho dan menarik sang kekasih agar berjalan mengikutinya.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan ke kedai ice cream yang telah menjadi langganan.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Jaejoong bertemu Yunho, dan kembali ia tak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya.

"Bear... kau dimana?" Gumqmnya sambil terus memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi hyong?" Tanya namja yang berada disebelahnya sambil memegang sepotong pizza.

"Anio.. gwenchana, Changmin-ah." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat hyong." Kali ini namja imut yang duduk didepan Jaejoong yang angkat bicara.

"Apa ini gara-gara Yunho hyong?" Tanya namja berjidat lebar yang duduk disamping si imut.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Anio.. gwenchana. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Mereka berempat adalah sahabat dekat yang telah kenal sejak lama. Changmin yang jahil dan banyak makan, Junsu yang perhatian dan manja, yang terakhir Yoochun si playboy tapi dewasa. Mereka sedang duduk di kantin kampus sambil memakan makan siang masing-masing. Biasanya mereka berlima-ditambah Yunho. Namun Yunho absen entah kemana beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, detik menjadi menit, menit menjadi jam, jam terus berputar menjadi hari, hari bertambah menjadi minggu, dan minggu berganti bulan. Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa kabar. Sama sekali tanpa kabar 3 bulan ini. Setiap hari Jaejoong semakin uring-uringan menunggu Yunho, ia jadi lebih pendiam dan sangat suka menyendiri. Dan juga doe eyesnya yang mengisyaratkan kesepian.

.

Ketiga temannya sudah berusaha menghiburnya. Tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Dia bisa tersenyum, tapi setelahnya kembali murung. Hanya Yunho yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Tapi mau bagaimana... keberadaannya saja mereka tidak tahu. Bahkan kuliah Yunho pun terbengkalai.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong menemani kakaknya, Seunghyun di airport. Kakaknya harus pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studynya.

"Jangan bersedih terus. Aku tak akan bisa pergi tenang kalau kau terus-terusan begini. Jaga diri dan kesehatanmu. Kembalilah menjadi adikku yang cerewet. Jika aku bertemu si Jung bodoh itu aku akan menghajarnya habis habisan." Pesan kakaknya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Di luar airport, Jaejoong melihat seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Waktu 3 bulan tak membuatnya melupakan siluet orang itu. Dia berlari kesetanan mengejarnya. Setelah jarak mereka mendekat, Jaejoong menarik kasar tangan orang itu sehingga mereka berhadapan.

Jaejoong menatap lekat mata musang itu... mata yang dulu penuh kehangatan kini hanya tersisa kekosongan.

.

"Y-yunho..." Jaejoong berkata terbata-bata. Entah kenapa.

.

.

.

"Maaf agassi. Apa anda mengenal tunangan saya?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tak Jaejoong sadari tengah berada disebelah Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho erat.

.

.

.

Yunhonya...

.

.

.

.

end


End file.
